kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Class classification All ship class codes on the list are based on USN Hull Classification Codes or modifications thereof. Note: * Terms "Kūbo" (空母) is a shorthand for "Kōkū bokan" (航空母艦), which means "Aircraft Carrier". * The game, the cards, and the encyclopedia have the ship class in English, but some are rendered differently from above. ** "Aircraft Carrying Submarine" instead of "Submarine Aircraft Carrier" ** "Aircraft Cruiser" instead of "Aviation Cruiser" ** "Seaplane Carrier" instead of "Seaplane Tender" ** "Aircraft Carrier" instead of "Standard Aircraft Carrier" ** "Aircraft Carrier" instead of "Armored Aircraft Carrier" ** "Battleship" instead of "Fast Battleship" *** The latter is generally employed on the wiki * There are no USN hull classification codes for: ** Submarine Aircraft Carriers ** Training Cruisers ** Torpedo Cruisers ** Aviation Cruisers ** Armored Carriers ** Fast Battleships ** Aviation Battleships ** Landing Craft Carriers (Amphibious Assault Ship) *** Specifically, a dual-purpose landing craft depot ship & escort aircraft carrier ** Coastal Defense Ships *** However its role is equivalent to destroyer escort or patrol frigate in USN. * Unless otherwise specified or listed side by side, FBB is considered as a subcategory of BB, and thus all FBB are BB. * Legacy code for how people call different ship type: ** FBB is sometimes coded as Fast BB. ** As the first in-game FBB was a Battlecruiser, and somewhere in the game's legacy code they are also called cruising battleship, the Japanese translation for battlecruiser, thus there are also people who term FBB as BC(simple shortening of the name) or CC(Historical hull code). ** CT used to be coded as CLp in this wiki. Several other places still using CLp. ** Armored Carrier is sometimes coded as CVB which is in itself a code for large carrier. Calling the current three Armored Carrier in game - Taihou, Shoukaku, and Zuikaku (the latter two in Kai Ni A form) as CVB would be historically inaccurate but since it is easier to use to differentiate them from other standard carriers, the term is used in various places nowadays. *** The USN's first CVB was the Midway-class, but the category was merged into CVA in 1952 *** There was a poll and a discussion on this wikia suggesting a replacement for the code but it was suppressed. *** Some other off-site communities also use CVA for armored carrier which the hull code itself is for attack aircraft carrier. General API link A method to play the game without having to access the official DMM website. Crossing the T Combat_greent.jpg|Green T Combat_redt.jpg|Red T Tshape in KanColle.png A classic naval strategy in which a line of warships cross in front of a line formation of enemy ships, allowing the crossing line to bring all their guns to bear while receiving fire from only the forward guns of the enemy. Gameplay-wise, when the player's fleet crosses the opponent's fleet (T Advantage/'Green T'), BOTH sides gain a significant increase in damage dealt. When the opponent's fleet crosses the player's fleet (T Disadvantage/'Red T'), BOTH sides have significantly reduced damage dealt. Docking It allows damaged ships to be repaired to full health. The repair, represented by a bath, requires steel & fuel , and will take 'some' time to complete. The Instant repair item, or Bucket (高速修復材) , will instantly complete the repair. Expedition This is where fleets are sent to complete expeditions in exchange for resources and specific rewards. No expedition involves combat. For some ship girls and items, the only way to obtain them is through expeditions. However, fuel is drained in the process and requires resupply once the expedition is finished. It is also one of the main sources of income. Food supply ship Irako Or more loosely, Sparkle. Irako raises a number of ship girls' morale to sparkle status which eliminates their fatigue. Food supply ship Mamiya Or more loosely, Fatigue. It removes any fatigue on a fleet which increases their morale. When left used, it can function as a fatigue indicator, as it blinks when a ship girl has fatigue even without the orange fatigue indicator. Modernization The process of using other ship girls to increase stats (Firepower , AA , Torpedo , Armor ) on a single ship girl. It is also known as 'Merging'. Naval Exercise A PVP-like battle with no risk of repair or sinking, but it costs fuel , ammo , and possibly bauxite . Opponent teams update in real-time, but there is no simultaneous play. *The new opponent list refreshes at 03:00 & 15:00 JST Phases of Battle * Day Battle *# Reconnaissance (stat boost; avoids being T-crossed if using Saiun) *# Initial airstrike (opening bombing; air superiority) *# Support fleet attack *# Opening/initial torpedo strike (see Type A Ko-hyoteki (甲標的甲型) ) *# Shelling/artillery phase (as well as regular airstrikes) *# Closing torpedo salvo * Night Battle (also known as Yasen) Remodel It results in *name*-Kai (改) and improves a ship girl's base stats and maximum stats. It is also known as 'Upgrading' but is often confused with Modernization. Fatigue Orange/sad faces are displayed next to the ship girl icon if they are too fatigued. Rest them for 15 minutes or so if it happens. Fatigue will reduce by three every three minutes. Fatigued ship girls will have lower evasion and accuracy ([[Tutorial: FAQ| hidden stat]]). If ship girls are still fatigued upon returning from an expedition, the expedition will end up failing even with all other criteria fulfilled. Sparkle It is the opposite of fatigue. If one or more ship girls sparkle, they will either: * Gain an evasion boost during a sortie. The boost is not shown directly. * A chance for 150% resource gain & a higher likelihood of returning with a special item during an expedition. ** However, boosted resource gain during expeditions requires the entire fleet to be sparkling. (see Success Conditions for further details ) 'Medal' A medal (勲章) , is a multi-purpose item that can be used in exchange for a small amount of resources or a remodel blueprint (改装設計図) . They are obtained by clearing certain maps, events, or a particular map and are shown on the item page (アイテム). A 'First Class' medal, or 'Class A' medal, is a rare medal which provides rare resources and can only be obtained by clearing Events in hard mode. * 1 medal will equal x300, x300, x300, x300 & x2. * 1 medal will equal Improvement Materials x4. * 4 medals will equal Remodel Blueprint x1. * 1 'First Class' medal will equal x10000, x 10, , & '''. Tracer-fire effect This occurs in-game when a ship girl fires any equipped machine guns to defend herself, reducing incoming damage from enemy bombers. A flagship will always do this by default even without an anti-air stat. Subcheeseing It involves using a submarine fleet to clear maps with weak anti-submarine opponents. Equipment Color-coded Aircraft * Red plane: carrier-based Dive Bomber * Blue plane: carrier-based Torpedo Bomber * Green plane: carrier-based Fighter * Yellow plane: carrier-based Recon Aircraft * Light-Green plane: ship-based bomber and reconnaissance Seaplanes Color-coded Naval Guns It is based on their '''roles, not their ability. * Red gun: Main Gun - primarily used against ships with a secondary role as AA . * Yellow gun: Secondary Gun - increases AA and accuracy ([[Tutorial: FAQ| hidden stat]]). * Green gun: High-angle dual-purpose guns or AA machine guns ** High-angle guns effectively attack both aircraft & ships. ** AA machine guns used specifically to attack aircraft and always trigger the tracer-fire effect. Midget Submarine Also known by it's design code name Type A Ko-hyoteki (甲標的甲型) , which literally means Target Type A. It's a submarine equippable on Torpedo Cruisers, Submarines, & Seaplane Tenders. They are frequently used because of their ability to attack before the shelling phase. Turbine/Engine Turbines are equippable on any ship. They increase evasion and cause opponents to miss more often. SCAMP Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel. Improve carriers shelling performance. FCF Fleet Command Facility allows users opt to send a taiha'ed ship back to homeport without retreating the whole fleet when equipped on the Combined Ship's flagship. See equipment page for detail. Drum Drum Canister (Transport Use) is occasionally needed when the quest/map/expedition/routing requires you to transport something. Daihatsu Daihatsu Landing Craft a type of equipment that increase efficiency for expeditions as well as transport load off. HA guns/mounts Green-colored secondary armament or small gun. It features relatively high anti-air stats. It is not to be confused with green-colored AA/machine gun/autocannon. See the "color-coded naval guns" section above. AAFD Anti-Air Fire Director. It's most significant use is to allow a Anti-Air Cut-In (AACI) when equipped in a certain setup. Some equipment setups, such as HA mount + AAFD, enable different types of AACI. There are also some ships embedded with AAFD and thus do not require an AAFD to activate AACI. Bulge A type of equipments that increase armor but reduce evasion slightly. Shipname-based gun nickname Admiral Names Different Kanmusus use different words to call the Admiral. Here includes all the names that your Kanmusus call you. List of names Trivia ！すでのな One of Inazuma's lines is read backwards, as in traditional Japanese, the characters are read right-to-left. It also appears as a wall scroll on the furniture page. 2-4-11 The fleet idol, Naka-chan dayo!~ (see idol girl group AKB48). 2-4-11 refers to the fuel /ammo /steel combination received from scrapping Naka. Abyssal Fleet The enemy we are fighting against in this game. Before the word got coined by the game staff, some called them "Ship Souls" and so forth.http://parasiteeve2.blog65.fc2.com/blog-entry-1118.html According to a interview on the game staff, the idea of an abyssal fleet came from the negative emotions of ships that sank from both side of 'the war'. Beaver See Yukikaze and notice the similarities. Pic related. Japanese fans call her 'Hamster' instead. Big Seven A group of battleships built to carry the largest naval gun (16"/41cm) allowed by the Washington Naval Treaty. It comprised of Nagato, Mutsu, USS West Virginia, USS Maryland, USS Colorado, HMS Rodney, and HMS Nelson. Black Rick Shooter/Black Ruck Shooter A nickname for Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class Kai and Battleship Ru-Class Kai, respectively. These are combined to share the same abbreviation. * Abbreviated as BRS. Black Wock Shooter A nickname for Standard Carrier Wo-Class Kai Flagship. * Abbreviated as BWS. BURNING LOVE A notable line or catch phrase from Kongou, who loves tea & tea time and is fond of interspersing English words into her lines due to being built in England. Other examples include: * 提督ゥ～、You've Got Mail! Love letterは許さないからネ! * Wow! Congratulation! * Tea timeは大事にしないとネー * 撃ちます！ Fire！ Dyson The go-getter nickname for the Battleship Princess, due to her immense HP and defense which enables her to divert and take a massive amount of attacks intended for the enemy flagship from the player's fleet, which is in turn, referenced to the vacuum cleaners under the Dyson brand due to their never ending suction power. KTKM Shorthand for Kitakami and is a play on the Japanese net slang 'KTKR'. It is read as Kita Kore, which literally means 'It's here!', representing 'Woohoo, I got it!' or 'I've been waiting for this!' Last Dance Last Dance is the attempt to slay the boss when the boss HP bar is depleted to its final form. This usually can be seen during Events or on Extra Operations where people are struggling to clear the operation. Melon-chan A nickname for Yuubari due to her uniform color scheme and general resemblance to a melon and/or the City of Yuubari, on the namesake Yuubari River, which is well-known for its melons. Nagamon The name is due to Nagato's (長門) second kanji, 門, which can be pronounced as mon. Instead of being cool and serious, Nagato is usually doing silly things or showing love to random destroyers, Northern Princess, and other ship girls. Rensouhou-chan (連装砲ちゃん) Danbo-like robot turrets which appear with Shimakaze. Amatsukaze, having a more formal character, calls hers' Rensouhou-kun instead. Choujuusenchihou-chan (長10cm砲ちゃん) Akizuki, Teruzuki and Hatsuzuki refer to their turrets as Choujuusenchihou-chan. With Shimakaze and Amatsukaze, they are the 5 destroyers with "animated turrets". RJ/Airport Light Carrier Ryuujou, which has a second flight deck very flat chest (don't complain about it, the chart agrees). Tenryuu's Kindergarten A common theme where Tenryuu and destroyers are regularly used in expeditions due to low fuel and ammo costs. The official 4-koma, [[Merchandise/Manga#Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!|''Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!]],'' also shows Tenryuu as a good caretaker of children (destroyers), hence the name. Turkey Nickname given to Zuikaku, which references her performance in the Battle of the Philippine Sea, nicknamed "the Great Marianas Turkey Shoot". Due to both inexperienced pilots and new American fighters (F6F Hellcats and F4U Corsairs), most of the Japanese carrier aircraft were easily shot down with little loss on the American side resulting in "a turkey shoot." Yasen *Literally Night Battle. Can refer to both the battle stage in game mechanic or battles conducted at night in real world as well as with sexual subtext. Yasen Baka *Literally Night Battle Idiot '''or '''Night Battle addict. Refer to Sendai. See her page for detail. Zekamashi (ぜかまし) Shimakaze's name read backwards, as in traditional Japanese, the characters are read right-to-left. It is found on one of the Rensouhou-chan's life buoys. Pudding A nickname for Prinz Eugen which comes from the Japanese pronunciation of Prinz being Pu Ri N Tsu which is very close to the Japanese pronunciation of pudding, Pu Ri N. Duckies/Ducks The Akizuki class. Refers to the Nihon-shiki romanization of Akizuki, which is Akiduki and shortened to 'Duki. Birthdays Also known as their launch date. Alternative dates are their construction start date, their laid down date, their completion date, their service start date, their date of construction/drop for the KanColle player, or the date they are introduced into KanColle. Destroyers Kamikaze= |-|Mutsuki= |-|Fubuki= |-|Ayanami= |-|Akatsuki= |-|Hatsuharu= |-|Maestrale= |-|Shiratsuyu= |-|Type 1934= |-|Asashio= |-|Kagerou= |-|Yuugumo= |-|Akizuki= |-|Shimakaze= |-|Kuma= |-|Nagara= |-|Yuubari= |-|Sendai= |-|Agano= |-|Ooyodo= |-|Aoba= |-|Myoukou= |-|Zara= |-|Takao= |-|Mogami= |-|Tone= |-|Admiral Hipper= |-|Queen Elizabeth= |-|Fusou= |-|Ise= |-|Nagato= |-|Vittorio Veneto= |-|Bismarck= |-|Yamato= |-|Iowa= |-|Ryuujou= |-|Shouhou= |-|Hiyou= |-|Ryuuhou= |-|Chitose= |-|Akagi= |-|Lexington= |-|Souryuu= |-|Hiryuu= |-|Graf Zeppelin= |-|Shoukaku= |-|Aquila= |-|Taihou= |-|Unryuu= List of Vessels by Artist List of Music by Composers Abbreviation While it is preferable to not use abbreviations to avoid confusion, some discussions will inevitably have them. This is an incomplete list utilized by English-speaking KanColle players. * AA - Anti-Air * AACI - Anti-Air Cut-in * ACH - Aircraft Carrier Hime * AD - Air Denial * AFP - Air Fighter Power * AI - Air Incapability * AP - Air Parity * ASW - Anti-Submarine Warfare * AS - Air Superiority * AS+ - Air Supremacy * BP - Blueprint * CCCI - Credit Card Cut-In (fancy way of saying, go buy DMM points) * CI - Cut-In * CV - Character Voice, same as VA; or Standard/Fleet Aircraft Carrier * DA - Double Attack * DMM - 1. Name of the portal site which this game serve via, or 2. Douse Minna Mutsuninaru, everyone will just become Mutsu. * EO - Extra Operation (maps 1-5, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5, 5-5, and some event maps) * FBB - Fast Battleship * FCF - Fleet Command Facility * FP - Firepower * GS - Great Success * FS - Flagship * KC - Kantai Collection * LSC - Large Ship Construction * LBAS - Land Base Aerial Support * LoS/LOS - Line of Sight * RSC - Resources * RNG - Random Number Generator * SCAMP - Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel * TP -Torpedo * VA - Voice Actress, same as CV References Category:Tutorial